


The Sensational Carmen Sandiego

by lea_hazel



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, DC Comics pastiche (stealth), Gen, Shadowsan's unintentional dry humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: Shadowsan has a daydream and does not enjoy the experience at all.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	The Sensational Carmen Sandiego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DWEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/gifts).



_High above the city, stalking the secret roads that go from roof to roof, far from the sight of the ordinary citizens she's sworn to protect, the greatest superhero of our time haunts the city of San Diego. Some call her the Crimson Crusader, others the Scarlet Scoundrel. Even her nemesis refers to her as 'la Femme Rouge'. But accolades and recriminations alike roll off her back like rain off her slick red cape, and the masked vigilante continued to prowl the streets anonymously._

_Ever-vigilant against all forms of injustice, she helps the helpless and delivers her own brand of justice. She is the astounding, the spectacular, the sensa--_

Slam! 

Thud! 

At the sound of a heavy object hitting the wall of the training room, Carmenburst through the door to see what all the noise was about. She was expecting Zack or Ivy, or maybe both of them, continuing the argument they'd started the other say about which of them had the best claim on being her sidekick. Instead, she found Shadowsan, sitting in his favorite armchair, steepling his fingers and brooding. She followed his line of sight and saw a colorful, glossy book lying half-open on the floor, right by the wall that separated the sitting room from the training room. 

"Shadowsan," asked Carmen in a tone of voice that she usually reserved for her younger accomplices, "why is there a book on the floor?" 

He grumbled but did not otherwise reply. 

"Did you throw that book against the wall?" she asked, astonished. She had only ever known him to treat books with a respect bordering on reverence. "Why?" 

"It made a very satisfying noise when it hit the wall," said Shadowsan, "and it is not a book. It is--" he paused and sighed heavily-- "a graphic novel." 

Carmen huffed but somehow managed not to laugh. "Graphic novels are books," she said. "Is it from Zack and Ivy's collection?" 

"Yes," said Shadowsan. "After I loaned Ivy my Sherlock Holmes collected edition, she insisted on returning the favor and, wishing to be polite, I agreed." He looked at her with haunted eyes and said, "I should not have agreed." 

Carmen ducked her head to hide her smile. She sauntered over to the edge of the room and picked up the offending volume, a superhero compendium helpfully titled _World's Greatest Detective!_

"She assured me that it was a classic of the genre," said Shadowsan with the dourest expression she had ever seen. 

"I'll just return this to Ivy and tell her it wasn't to your taste," said Carmen gently. 

"If only that could be the truth," he replied in a funereal tone. 

"Well, your secret is safe with me," she reassured him and ambled down the corridor, book in hand. 

Behind the closed door of the sitting room, Shadowsan sighed the sigh of ages and went to his bookcase to find a suitable palate cleanser on the mystery shelf. 

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/a/cw7G7Ky)

Click to access full-sized images.


End file.
